


[Culinary] Шоколад

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Culinary, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Nonfiction, Кулинарный неформат, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Кулинарный неформат без туториала. Наша команда предлагает вашему вниманию шоколад, символизирующий каждого из семи братьев-демонов, главных героев игры. Для каждого мы разработали  плитку индивидуально с учетом его вкусов, наклонностей или особенностей характера.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 челлендж





	[Culinary] Шоколад

**Люцифер**  
Горький шоколад Sicao 70.1% с зернами кофе, ароматизированный бобами тонка, подарит вам заряд бодрости для полуночных посиделок над рабочими документами.

**Маммон**  
Карамельный шоколад Callebaut Gold с порошком имбиря и чили, а также сушеным чили хлопьями и стружкой кокоса в качестве наполнителя — это, конечно, не так остро, как лапша со вкусом адского пламени, но тоже довольно круто.

**Левиафан**  
Апельсиновый шоколад Callebaut с кольцами мандарина и хлопьями морской соли Fleur de Sel напомнит вам не только об океане, но и о том, как жизнь горька и несправедлива.

**Сатана**  
Лаймовый шоколад Callebaut с цукатами лимона содержит в себе обескураживающий сюрприз — взрывную карамель (а также, возможно, частицы кошачьей шерсти).

**Асмодей**  
Клубничный шоколад Callebaut, окрашенный золотым кандурином, с кусочками клубники, малины и вишни, слайсами клубники и кедровым орехом настроит на интимно-романтический лад.

**Вельзевул**  
Молочный шоколад Sicao 33% с хрустящей вафельной крошкой, красной смородиной, кешью, арахисом, миндалем, фундуком и кедровым орехом зарядит энергией для спортивных занятий.

**Бельфегор**  
Темный шоколад Sicao 53% с черникой, ежевикой, черной смородиной и черным кунжутом — хрен его знает, что все эти ингредиенты делают вместе, общее у них одно: они темны, как кое-чья загадочная душонка.


End file.
